


Five Times He Almost Proposes And The One Time He Does

by Patches_KittyBlues



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Five And One, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Olicity Proposal, all the fluff and happiness, five and one fic, five times fic, olicity - Freeform, proposal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_KittyBlues/pseuds/Patches_KittyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An olicity five and one proposal fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times He Almost Proposes And The One Time He Does

(1)  
She’s laughing, blonde hair whipping around her face. He’s in the driver’s seat and maybe soon they’ll stop, but for now they’re content, the sun setting behind them, his jacket draped over her shoulders. That smile on her face, it makes him want to kiss her right then. To embrace her in a promise of forever. And now, that forever is theirs for the taking, and he wants to say it right then, ‘Marry me’. The words are on the tip of his tongue as she turns to him, smiling shyly with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. That look. It does things to him. He can’t help but smile back, reaching over and entwining their hands, and promising to himself that soon, she’ll know. She’ll know that she’s his forever.  
(2)  
It’s early, they’re somewhere on the coast and sunlight is drifting through the curtains, highlighting her bare back as she sleeps. It’s hard to believe this isn’t a dream, but it’s real. She’s here, beside him and her beauty is absolute. “Marry me,” he whispers. She stirs in her sleep, delicate hands searching for him. He smiles and pulls her close, tucking her away and kissing the top of her head.  
(3)  
The smell of burning wafts in from the kitchen and he shakes his head as he rushes to the rescue. She’s pouting, desperately trying to save whatever the blackened mess in the frying pan she is holding used to be. He laughs to himself and comes up behind her, reaching for the pan with one hand, her waist with the other. She huffs in disappointment, but happily accepts the kiss he gives her. The ring in his pocket feels heavy and he wants to take it out then, get down on one knee and give her everything. But this has to be perfect, for her.  
(4)  
Everything’s perfect. When she asks what the occasion is he’s convinced she knows, and as he carefully places the delicate silver band on top of the souffle he’s spent all afternoon baking, he can’t help the butterflies that fly into his stomach at the idea that this woman, this beautiful, remarkable woman loves him. And that soon, she’ll know that she’s his everything. And then they appear at the door, begging for his help, for his return, as the Green Arrow. His dreams of a perfect night vanish quickly, replaced with a frustrated smile and a long drive, a drive that brings him back to the life he’d replaced with her.  
(5)  
They’ve been busy. She’s running a company now and he’s back to his night-time activities. But this morning it feels like everything will be okay. She’s smiling up at him, her fingers playing across his back. And in this moment it’s just them. He can forget about everything that has happened and what he might have to do to end this fight with darkness. In this moment it’s just her, and he’s ready for this. He takes her hand, brushing kisses along her knuckles and he takes a breath, ready to ask. His lips working to form the words as her phone vibrates on the bedside table. She jumps up to take it, apologizing with a smile and a tilt of her head. And the moment is gone. He swallows the words, for another time.  
(6)  
“Oliver!” He limps into the lair, grunting in pain, and she’s running, throwing her arms around him. He wraps his arm around her waist and feels her shake with silent sobs. His other hand reaches up to cup her face. “Hey, i’m okay,” she tilts her face up towards his, eyes shining “I can’t- I almost lost you, Oliver I can’t lose you!” He places a gentle kiss on her lips, eyes never leaving hers. “You won’t lose me. Ever, Felicity do you understand?” Her eyes close slowly and she takes a deep breath. And Oliver realizes, that no matter the time and place, she’s perfect and that’s all the matters. “Marry me,” he whispers. Her eyes snap open. He smiles and repeats, “Marry me?” Her lips crash into his, “Yes. Yes, Oliver yes!” He leans back and looks at this woman before him, blue eyes behind glasses, blonde hair and bright lips; his forever.  
“Felicity Megan Smoak, you’re remarkable.”  
“Thank you for remarking on it.”


End file.
